Atrapados para siempre
by invasora kareli
Summary: zim crea un traspotador tridimencional pero gir lo activa y son trasportados a springfield donde milhouse por equibocacion activa una bonba nuclear, ahora zim, gir, mini alce, dib, gaz y tak deberan escapar antes de que la bonba explote. un poco zatr porque quiero y se me da la gana poner zart.
1. el principio del fin

Hola amigos este es un fanfic de invasor zim y los Simpson disfruten y como soy admiradora del zatr lo pondré, porque quiero.

El extraño portal

Era un día normal en la base subterránea de zim, zim y mini alce trabajaban en un brazalete tridimensional.

Zim: ¡éxito!

Zim procede a ponerse el brazalete.

Zim: gir tráeme un cerdo.

Gir sale de un tubo hasta el laboratorio con un cerdo en la mano

Gir: a- aquí e-esta (llorando)

Zim lanza al cerdo por un portal.

Zim, gir y mini alce celebran el triunfo.

Springfield:

Estaban Bart y lisa viendo crosti el payaso cuando un cerdo de caucho le golpeo en la cabeza a bart.

Lisa: ¿que es eso?

Bart: no lo se, pero dolió (sobándose la cabeza)

Base de zim:

En un rincón oscuro se ocultaba dib y su hermana gaz ya sabe espiando a zim, solo dib porque gaz jugaba su esclavo del juego 2

Dib: oíste eso gaz, zim planea algo malvado otra vez.

Gaz: porque estamos ocultos en su maquinaria.

Tak: por que es muy estúpido para buscar aquí.

Dib: ¿Tak? De donde saliste

Tak: llevo aquí 4 semanas.

Dib: y por qué estas aquí ¿no estas aquí para destruir la tierra de nuevo si?

Tak: o es solo para vengarme de zim.

Gaz: como sea

Zim estaba ablando con gir cuando hablo en vos alta.

Zim: ahora gir tráeme un humano de prueba

Dib salta de la maquinaria rebelando a gaz y tak a los ojos de zim.

Zim: humano con cabeza enorme y su hermana del terror y ¿tak? ¿Todavía estas viva? Bueno no importa porque ahora….

dib: no te saldras con la tulla zim.

Gir: ¿que es esto? (tomando el brazalete)

Zim: ¡no gir no lo agás!

Gir pulsa un botón y una luz los rodea.

Continuara….


	2. encuentro casual

Hola amigos, quiero acabar esta historia pronto asique en esta semana o la otra terminare este fanfic porque a mi no me gusta dejar trabajos pendientes así que aquí esta el 2 capitulo disfruten.

Encuentro casual

Zim, gir, dib, gaz, mini alce y tak cayeron del cielo en las afueras de la ciudad de Springfield.

Tak: donde estamos

Gaz: que importa.

Dib: por Saturno.

Zim: gir que hiciste.

Gir: tacos.

Tak: todo es tu culpa.

Dib: si no fuera por tu estúpida maldad.

Tak: me las pagaras

Tak y dib se abalanzan sobre zim, el cual axidentalmente pisa el tele trasportador rompiéndolo.

Gaz: miren lo que hicieron.

Dib: lo que hicimos, zim lo izo

Zim: ustedes se abalanzaron sobre mi cuerpecito

Tak: no nos va ayudar pelear entre nosotros

Zim: la bestia tak tiene razón hay que hacer un refugio hasta que repare el trasportador.

Tak: ¿bestia?

Zim: afortunada mente siempre traigo un refugio de emergencia por si destruyen mi base.

Zim saca de su pak una cosita como la del primer episodio (no se como se llama así que no me juzguen)

Dib: ¿quien te nombro el líder?

Zim: gir, mini alce, y tu hermana del terror están de acuerdo.

Dib: ¿gaz?

Gaz: él tiene un lugar donde dormir.

Zim activa el pequeño objeto asta que se convierte en una casa parecida a una mansión.

Dib: no es extraño que una casa saliera de la noche ala mañana en las afueras de la ciudad.

Zim: como quieras.

Zim entra acompañado de sus ayudantes y de gaz después cierra la puerta en la cara de dib.

Tak: zim déjame entrar, deja a dib fuera pero a mí no.

Zim: ok.

Zim se ase a un lado y la deja pasar.

Dib: y yo que.

Zim: pide posada en alguna casa, en la mía no hasta que te disculpes

Dib: bien zim me disculpo.

Zim se ase a un lado para que dib pase.

Zim: bien P.C. registramos en la escuela primaria más cercana de la zona.

Dib: ¿porque?

Zim: no voy a perder un solo día para aprender del planeta y ustedes van conmigo.

Tak: porque.

Zim: por sino recuerdan están viviendo en mi casa y en mi casa se ase lo que yo digo, ahora a dormir ustedes.

Tak: que hay de ti.

Zim: dormiré en la sala no me molestes.

Tak y los demás subieron a sus recamaras.

Ala mañana siguiente todos estaban comiendo waffles en la cocina.

Dib: que ricos están.

Tak: ¿no vas a comer zim?

Zim: no me gustan los waffles que ase gir.

P.C: muy bien ya se tienen que ir a la escuela, aquí tienen (le da un mapa a zim) este es el mapa de Springfield y dice donde esta la escuela, ahora pónganse esto (lezda unos trajes blancos) es para que no los reconozcan.

Tak: ¿esta bien?

Los 4 se fueron caminando ala escuela, Gaz se fue a su salón, una vez que llegaron a su salón, zim, dib y tak se fueron a sus salones.

Edna Krabapple: bien niños hoy se integraran 3 nuevos estudiantes.

Detrás de la maestra aparecieron tres sombras que resultaron ser zim, dib y tak vestidos de blanco, zim solo tenia una camisa blanca con rallas negras como su uniforme pero en vez de rojo, blanco, Tak era su ropa normal solo que de color blanco al igual dib.

Zim: hola mi nombre es zim… y yo normal.

Tak se cubre su mano con su palma.

Tak: me llamo tak y yo nueva.

Dib: me llamo dib y soy un investigador paranormal

Zim: es cabezón y esta loco, fin.

Dib: no estoy cabezón.

Edna Krabapple: bien niños se pueden sentar en los asientos de allá atrás.

Zim: ¿sin gritos?

Tak: ¿sin salones subterráneos?

Dib: ¿sin doom?

Zim: valla esta dimensión no es tan mala.

Los tres caminaron hasta sus asientos y se sentaron, trascurrió el resto del día normal hasta que sonó el timbre del almuerzo los cuatro se sentaron en una barda a comer su almuerzo.

Milhouse: mira bart ya vistes a los niños nuevos.

Bart: van en nuestro salón.

Lisa: parecen vampiros, es la piel mas pálida que e visto, visten de blanco y esa chica gaz va en mi salón y me da escalofríos, se paso todo el día jugando un video juego.

Milhouse: no conozco a ninguna chica que juegue video juegos

Lisa: parece una novela de vampiros adolecentes

Bart: voy a hablar con ellos

Lisa: yo también

Milhouse: no se olviden de mí.

Bart, lisa y Milhouse hasta donde estaban sentados.

Bart: hola me llamo bart y ellos son lisa y Milhouse.

Lisa: por casualidad ¿son vampiros?

Dib: vampiros ¿Dónde?

Continuara…..


	3. amor encontrado en lo mas repugnante

Hola amigos, están listos para la tercer entrega de mis capítulos, pues prepárense fans del zatr por que este capítulo es muy zatr disfruten.

**Amor encontrado en lo más repugnante**.

(Titulo canción de panda)

Dib saco un asta de madera de su bolcillo, ajo y un espejo.

Dib: ¿donde hay vampiros?

Zim: otra vez no

Lisa: me refiero a ustedes.

Dib: no somos vampiros

Gaz: algunos de ustedes cabezas de chorlito han visto a tak.

Zim y dib voltean a ver por todas partes y no la encuentran

Zim y dib: ¡tak!

Tak: aquí estoy (tak aparece detrás de ellos)

Bart se le quedo viendo con cara de idiota a tak.

Zim: done te avías metido.

Dib: tenemos que permanecer juntos.

Tak: perdón no sabía que era un delito lavarme las manos.

Zim: pero somos alérgicos al agua.

Tak: quien dijo que me las lave con agua.

Dib: cambiando de tema ¿ya está listo el tele trasportador?

Zim: no va a estar de la noche a la mañana y además necesito materiales nucleares.

Bart: no quiero interrumpir pero mi papa trabaja en la planta nuclear y si quieren yo les ayudo.

Lisa: y yo también.

Zim: está bien

Bart: vamos a media noche así nadie nos vera tomar las cosas.

Un niño alto, cabello rubio con una chamarra de futbol americano, pans negros y un par tenis, golpeo a dib y le quito sus lentes.

Niño: me llamo Nick soy de intercambio hace una semana que llegue, niños nuevos y yo mando en esta escuela.

Dib: dame mis lentes

Nick: el niño cabezón quiere sus lentes, ve por ellos (le lanzo los lentes a dib) y que hay de ti marcianito.

Zim: soy normal.

Nick: no, no lo eres, eres un fenómeno y sabes lo que le asemos a los fenómenos. (Nick toma a zim y lo mete en un bote de basura)

Nick y sus amigos se ríen tras él.

Zim: la única persona que me puede aventar a un bote de basura es tak.

Tak: no me metas en esto.

Nick: hola doncella (ase una reverencia) su belleza me ha segado, no prefiere dejar a estos perdedores e ir con migo a tomar algo (tomando la mano de tak)

Zim ardía de rabia con esa escena.

Tak: soy alérgica a los líquidos.

Nick: que simpática ja, ja, ja.

Zim: ¡quiero que alejes tus sucias manos llenas de gérmenes de tak!

Zim envolvió a tak entre sus brazos, acto que ruborizo a tak.

Zim: ella dijo que no, dib y su hermana del terror vamos nos.

Dib se limpió el polvo y siguió a zim, Gaz le dio una patada en la entrepierna de Nick y se fue, el solo cayó al piso retorcido de dolor

Interior de la escuela, pasillos:

Zim caminaba con dib, tak y gaz hasta su salón.

Gaz: eso fue algo extraño

Dib: me quito mis lentes todos saben que no puedo ver si ellos.

Gaz: pero el que más se enojo fue…

Dib: zim.

Zim: que yo ¿por qué?

Gaz: simplemente no podías soportar ver a tak y Nick juntos.

Zim: eso es ridículo.

Casa de zim tarde:

Zim estaba mirando crosti el payazo en la televisión plasma junto con dib y gaz, hasta que tak apareció.

Tak: zim puedo hablar contigo

Zim: claro.

Tak llevó a zim hasta su recamara dónde se sentaron en los orillas de la cama.

Zim: ¿de qué querías hablar?

Tak: quería darte las gracias por ayudarme.

Zim: está bien

Tak: pues… gracias.

Zim: no hay de que agradecer, estoy aquí para ayudarte

Zim beso la frente de tak asiendo que se sonrojara, abrió la puerta y se fue.

Patio de lo Simpson noche:

Estaban bart, lisa y milhouse vestidos de negro cuando marge los sorprende.

Marge: ¿a dónde creen que van?

Bart: vamos a casa de unos amigos.

Marge: vestidos de negro

Bart: bueno voy a ir a la planta nuclear.

Marge: ¿por qué?

Bart: es para impresionar a una chica, veras hoy vino a la escuela un grupo de niños nuevos y hay una chica, se llama tak es muy bonita y ella y sus amigos, necesitan materiales nucleares.

Marge: ya veo pero no hagas nada peligroso.

Bart, lisa y milhouse fueron a la planta nuclear donde se encontraron a zim, dib, tak y gaz.

Planteles de la planta nuclear:

Zim: donde vamos a encontrar uranio 2,39

Bart: tal vez en la sala de radioactividad.

Zim y sus amigos entraron alas sala con trajes especiales.

Milhouse: hay estoy muy cansado me voy a sentar.

Todos: ¡no!

Milhouse se sentó en un botón que decía ¨peligro no oprimir¨ el cual libero una bomba de tiempo que marco 5 días 3 horas y 36 minutos con 17 segundos.

Bart: que hicistes milhouse

Lisa: no has condenado. Ken brocman

Zim: estúpida bola de carne.

Tak: ahora que vamos a hacer

Dib: te diré lo que vamos a ser, zim reparara el brazalete y nos iremos antes de que explote esa bomba.

Tak: y si no lo logramos.

Dib: no lo sé.

Zim: mejor vámonos antes de que alguien se entere.

Zim y los demás salieron a toda prisa de la planta nuclear, después cada uno se dirigió a sus casas.

Casa de los Simpson noche:

Estaba marge y homero sentados en la sala esperando a sus hijos cuando llegaron bart y lisa.

Marge: como te fue bart, impresionaste a tak.

Bart: no

Bart y lisa subieron a su cuarto y se durmieron.

Marge: bart me preocupa

Homero: ¿que tiene?

Marge: bart conoció una niña nueva y lo más seguro es que lo haya rechazado.

Homero: baboso

Marge: ¡homero j. Simpson!

Homero: dime jay

Marge: tengo un plan are que esa niña se enamore de mi bart.

A la mañana siguiente marge fue a llevar a los niños a la escuela, una vez que lisa se bajo le hablo a bart.

Marge: ¿donde esta esa niña que te gusta?

Bart señalo a tak.

Marge: es muy bonita.

Bart: aja.

Bart se bajo del carro, entrando a la escuela, el día trascurrió normalmente hasta que sonó el timbre de la salida, bart y lisa caminaron solos a casa, cuando marge apareció en su carro para espiar a tak, la cual se le cayeron los libros, cuando se disponía a juntarlos apareció Nick.

Nick: ninguna mujer se me ha negado y tu no vas a ser la primera.

Tak: suéltame (Nick la tomo de los hombros)

Marge se disponía a ayudarla, cuando zim salió de la nada y golpeo a Nick en la cara.

Zim: aléjate de tak.

Nick: y que pasa si ago. Esto

Nick le robo un beso a tak en los labios, asiendo que zim se enfureciera, zim saco sus patas de araña de su pak y tomo a tak alegándola de Nick.

Zim:¡ te dije que la dejaras en paz!

Nick: t-tu n-no eres r-real.

Zim tomo a Nick con una de sus extremidades y lo lanzo fuera de la ciudad.

Zim: ¿estás bien tak?

Tak no pudo contener las ganas de llorar, los humanos en esta dimensión son más fuertes, tal vez como un irken y tenia miedo, por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo, zim llego como un ángel caído del cielo para ayudarla.

Tak: ¿z-zim?

Tak le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, marge se fue indignada por lo que pasó una vez que marge se fue, tak le dio un beso en los labios de zim, no estaba nada mal se sentía bien.

Zim: s-será mejor que volvamos a casa d-dib debe estar preguntando por nosotros.

Continuara…


End file.
